


There And Back Again

by masayosi661, purplesheep22



Series: Worthy of Trust and Confidence [10]
Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: A Chinese-English Translation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661, https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>President Banning and his First Gentleman. *giggles*</p>
            </blockquote>





	There And Back Again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There And Back Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855616) by [masayosi661](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661). 



 

 

Walking into the Oval Office with the out-going President on his last day of job, Mike Banning can't help but getting somewhat emotional. After all these years, he will again need to report to the same space every day, but with a different position. He indeed thought the proposal interesting, but he must admit that he did not really believe in that vision. A smile appears on his face as he thinks about the proposer. As the spouse of the President Elect, he should be touring the living quarters guided by the First Lady.

However, that is the only time during which he can smile naturally. It is not the first inauguration ceremony that Mike has gone through, but there is a vast difference between the supporting and the leading roles. After the entire day, the smile seems to grow on his face. Mike starts to feel that he will never have another expression other than this appropriate smile, and the shorter hand of the clock has already inched away from the top twelve.

He enters the living area and shuts all the agents outside of the door. Mike holds the man in his arms and sighs heavily with exhaustion. The other man laughs,

"Now you get it?"

"Yeah, and it was only the first day. Can I say I was lured into this?"

"Relax, it won't be like this every day. Of course, there will be worse times, but that's for you to experience yourself."

The frown is still deep between his eyebrows. Asher flicks at Mike's hair dropping down from the fringe, "Hey, you've done great today, Mr President."

"... Come again?"

"You've done a great job?"

"Not that. Ehm... never mind, it's fine." The new president presses his lips together, looking embarrassed.

Asher looks at him oddly, then with a understanding and peculiar smile,

"Mr President? Really? That's your point here?"

"Don't laugh! How would I know? You'd never said it before!"

Mike weakly complains while holding Asher in his arms. The man is now leaning in front from laughing. After quite some time, Asher looks up from the crook of his neck and looks at the man's blushed face for reasons other than alcohol. He cups Mike's face in both hands,

"Hey, I meant it. I'm very proud of you, my President."

"And you said that knowing how I would respond?"

"Yes." Asher replies with no trace of hesitancy whatsoever. No matter how many years has passed, Mike still finds himself hopeless in front of these warm and smiling blue eyes. "But I also meant it." The eyes get closer and closer, until he feels the warm breaths right on his lips. As the tip of his tongue licks along the cleft, Mike closes his eyes with a groan and lets himself be drawn into the intimate and passionate kiss.

"However, there are still some shortcomings. The Secret Service told me that you would still guard in front of me, instead of letting them do the job."

Eyes half closed, he chases after Asher, trying to continue the interrupted kiss. Mike murmurs,

"... I don't care. I can't change it and I won't. Let them work something out."

"Do you know you are acting like the kind of boss you used to hate the most?"

"I can't believe they haven't given it up after so many years."

"Ha, as if you would."

"Fair enough. I surely wouldn't."

Mike pulls a serious face and nods pretentiously. He finally closes the gap between their lips and shuts the short petition. Connor has work to attend to, thus left early for New York after the ceremony. Though there are just two of them and the sofa has witnessed quite some pleasure in the past, they decide to move into the bedroom considering their ages and tomorrow's packed schedule.

"Ah damn, I really want to sleep once lied down. Seriously Mike, let me sleep for a while first. I won't object even if you want to do it in the Oval Office."

"Ben!"

"What? You like the title but never think about that?"

"Don't mess about, every corner in there is closely watched! Though it was the old layout, I knew the exact location of every camera in the White House and which ones provided audio feed!"

Mike growls in frustration, "Damn it, you did it on purpose. I have to stay there for at least four years."

"You know me. I seldom do anything without a second thought."

Pushing up Asher's loosened shirt cuff, Mike brushes along the fading scar. The teasing smile on Asher's face gets softer. He looks into Mike's eyes and one hand goes up to comb the greying brown hair, "Yeah, that's one of the few times."

Mike was in the House and running for Senate for the first time. The poll was not looking good. Massachusetts was Asher's home field. He rose from District Attorney, Attorney General to the Governor, and all the way to the White House. However, the Senate was different to the House. The additional assistance and Mike's charisma were not enough to secure his seat, thus the campaign was tighter than the previous ones.

Taking advantage of a hard-earned break, Asher and him went for grocery shopping on one afternoon. Comparatively, it was more of a breather than actually buying stuffs. There were of course security personnels by their side. For the ex-president and his partner, the intensity was obviously less than his term time, and not so stressful. It happened when they were walking out of the mall. Mike was carrying the paper bag in his arms, turned to face Asher at his side for his explanation of the campaign staff's advice, whom he just got off from the phone with. Hence he missed the man closing in from their four o'clock and the agents failed to stop him.

"Mike!"

Pushed away on the chest, Mike stumbled back and barely kept his balance to prevent the bag from falling. The next moment, he was completely shocked by what he saw and dropped the bag with whatever inside on the floor.

"Ben!"

Though Asher was pressing down hard on his arm, blood was gushing out and still seeped through between his fingers as he bent down. The red color clouded Mike's eyes. He rushed beside him and pressed over Asher's hand, while supporting him on his shoulder. He barked to the agents who had had the attacker on the floor,

"Get the car over!"

Even until Asher's knife wound was treated in the Emergency Room, Mike's fury was still vivid. In view of their special situation, the hospital arranged an empty ward room for their temporary stay, thus avoiding the first wave of tipped media crowding outside of the gate. After the nurse led them to the room and walked away, Mike turned to Asher disapprovingly,

"What were you thinking! How could you use your body to block the knife!"

One arm hanging in front, the man looked up to him in disbelief,

"What would you expect me to do? Have some sense, Mike. That guy was aiming for a kill!"

"Do you have any idea how I felt like seeing your hands covered in blood?"

"So I should let you get stabbed to death?"

"You could've just warned me, Ben! I'd be fine!"

"I couldn't think!" Asher's outright yelling struck Mike silent. Besides that Christmas Eve that he was unwilling to recall often, this man had almost never lost control.

"I was quite done with it back then! It was difficult enough to watch all those familiar faces guarding in front of me because of duty, using their lives in exchange for mine. And I had to see my friends, my loved ones do the same! Do you have any idea how I felt like when you stepped in front of me every time! And we are finally not in that kind of relationship—" Lost in his memory, Asher choked with emotion and started shaking, "The knife... I thought I'd lose you, like how I lost Maggie. I can't lose you, Mike, I—"

Before he could finish, Asher was gathered into the familiar embrace, "I'm here, Ben. I'm fine, I'm right here." The equally familiar kissing soothed out his tremble in no time, and he quickly relaxed in those arms.

"... God, I'm hopeless."

"What is it?" Mike looked down at him, confused. Asher was no longer quietly settled on his shoulder as one moment ago, but spoke with a wry smile,

"I suddenly realized that you will win this election for sure. It usually happens to the one who gets shot, as long as he's not dead."

Mike rolled his eyes at him, and replied as sarcastically as he could, "That's quite enough, you political animals. I'm not the one getting shot."

He snorted, "Just wait till you go through more rounds of elections. Anyway, Congressman Banning, we are in this together."

"Alright, at least I like how you say that we are together."

Willingly or not, Asher would always see Mike standing in front of him when there was any possible danger. No matter how Mike thought, Asher's prediction became the truth. He reversed the unfavorable poll and was elected as one of the Massachusetts' Senators. Mike then succeeded in the re-election and decided to join the presidential race during his second term.

And then, they are back to the familiar ground.

"Frankly speaking, I didn't think we'd be able to come back here."

Asher's mumble stops Mike. He rises from nibbling along his collarbone and glares at him, "Who was the man repeating all day that he had total faith in me?"

Asher loops his arms over the man's neck and pulls him closer. He plants a kiss at the corner of his mouth and gives a reassuring smile, "Of course it's me. I've always believed in your potential, and you've proven that you have the capability and willpower. I'm just saying that this is not a path which you will manage as long as you have these traits, or else the corridors in here would be filled with people."

"I have you, Ben."

"... You are really getting good at flattering."

"No. I'm speaking from my heart." He winks at Asher, who is caught off-guard and appears somewhat timid. Mike leans in for another kiss.

Due to the busy schedule during the campaign and after the election, they have not gotten to the last for quite a while. Even they are both kind of tired, they still need to spend some time in careful oiling and stretching. When he finally pushes into the warm body, Mike exhales slowly. Asher tilts his chin backwards, breathing slightly faster. He seems to be extremely satisfied, but also exhausted.

"You can sleep if you're really tired."

"Does that mean I’ll be bored to sleep? Oh—" The sudden thrust makes Asher gasp with wide eyes.

"Sorry, just saying that for formality's sake. You started it, and you'll bear the consequences."

"... I can't believe I voted for such a vengeful man." Asher shakes his head then laughs. He extends his arms to him. Mike gets the cue and pushes deeper. His body is hanging on top of him, and he takes Asher's hands in his.

"You gotta let me focus on the work at least for the first week in office."

He does not wait for Asher to reply, but pumps in faster, inciting throaty moans from the other man. Asher's legs loop tighter around Mike's waist, heels tapping on his back.

"Mike..."

The way Asher is calling his name is soaked with desire, and it is swallowed down by another passionate kiss. The room is filled with heavy breathing and the clashing of their bodies. Eventually, the primal and shared rhythm pushes Asher over, stickiness on both of their abdomen. The intense stimulation from the spasm of muscles tightens Mike's breath and he follows suit. Withdrawing from his body, Mike sprawls on top of Asher, nose snuggling along his dampened hair.

"Good night."

The low voice is accompanied by a touch of breath to his ear. Asher lightly chuckles and turns around for one more kiss, eyes almost completely shut.

"Good night, Mr President."

The next morning, after slightly messy wash-ups, the traces of last night and tiredness from lack of sleep are perfectly hidden under their crisp suits. Only the small yawn from Asher gives some clues away when an agent knocks and comes in to remind them of the time. Eyes following Asher on his way to the office in the East Wing, Mike turns to walk through the corridors with his security details to the West. He has accompanied Asher numerous times on this route, but it is his first day today to walk towards that room as the head of the White House.

An agent pushes the door open and Mike steps into the Oval Office. He stands in front of the desk and looks around, taking in the familiar yet unknown space.

He has never asked Asher about how he felt when he took the oath during his inauguration, or even in London at the life-or-death moment.

"I do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States, and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States."

He recites the words that he pledged to follow on yesterday's ceremony. Circling around the desk, Mike sits onto the president's chair.

As of now, he does not need to ask anymore. He has his own understanding and knows that he will face and overcome any and all difficulties for this belief, like what he has always been doing in these years, just as the adage of the Secret Service.

Sun shines from his back, and enters through the French windows to light up the whole of the Oval Office. There will be endless matters to attend to and countless problems that require solutions. Between numerous decisions, he may be doubtful, uncertain, and even feel rueful and contrite, but he will always remember what leads him all the way here, and carry on with the same faith in mind.

Mike straightens up and takes a deep breath. He presses down on the landline for the staff—

He is ready.

 

 

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the last part of this series!  
> 20,000 words! Cheers! 
> 
> Let us know what you think? :)))


End file.
